Magic Me Away
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: Set after GoF, Harry wants freedom. Dumbledore won't give it to him for free. New friends, creatures, gods/goddeses, twisting reality and even a bit of time travel! Put together like that and get ready for a war that will shake the foundations of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask why. I'm just a sucker for Harry Potter fanfiction this summer.**

**Disclaimer: (scoffs) Oh, I wish.**

* * *

_Magic Me Away_

_Chapter 1_

He was tired.

Tired of the guilt and grief over Cedric's death, of his relentless fury towards Pettigrew, but mostly tired of Dumbledore's less than subtle efforts to limit his freedom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know the old man was the source behind his lack of comfort. Ron and Hermione's letters had been too brief, which meant they were hiding something from him. And of course, knowing them, they couldn't possibly disobey Dumbledore. Yes, they were his best friends but they were so utterly blind that it made him want to rip out his fingernails in frustration.

Foolish, the lot of them. Willing to break the rules, but only when Harry was involved. What, was that all they saw him as, some kind of immunity from any consequences? It was horrible, these thoughts that plagued his mind. But it was true.

"Most truths tend to be horrible anyway." He muttered under his breath as he worked on finishing his backyard chores. As much as he didn't want to be outside, he knew he had no choice. According to his family, he had to pick up the slack for the months he had been away at school. And if he didn't…

Harry grimaced at the tell-tale sound of his stomach grumbling in reply. He had been working since this morning, raking leaves, pruning bushes, watering the plants, etc. And it was already dusk! He had learned at a young age that starvation; time alone, and too much time alone to think never led to any brilliant ideas. Like the time he was nine and caught himself arguing with a window because it wouldn't close properly. That had been a strange experience because he could have sworn that the window was mocking him with its occasional glare of sunlight. Although he had to admit that windows were far nicer than doors. Bloody wooden things would swing open, whack him on the noggin, and break his glasses. And really, just what were the glasses for?

He could see perfectly without them—Muggle eye surgery took care of that problem. It had been one of his Uncle's work benefits; eyesight correction for a family with perfect vision. And Vernon, being the perfectionist buffoon he was, couldn't let such a good offer of ridding Harry of one of his 'freak attributes' go to waste and gave Harry the only true birthday present during the course of his life so far. Oh, yes. Harry had been immensely grateful and excited, but there was always a price; he was unable to complain about any of his chores after such 'gracious treatment' his whale of an uncle had given him. But again, why the glasses?

Quite simple, really.

He hated being reminded by his friends: "Oh, Harry, you forgot your glasses" or "Found you just in time, mate. We know you can't see the snitch without your specs." Harry loathed reminding them that he didn't need them anymore. "Morons," he mumbled, pushing away the fall of hair that was sticking to his face and neck from sweat. He had forgotten to get it cut this summer, and it was driving him up a wall. It had grown a little ways past his shoulders but not quite long enough to tie into a ponytail. Oh, how he wished he could leave the Dursley's. No one would be able to recognize him now, thanks to his gloriously annoying hair.

"Must you mortals be so vain?"

What the…? Thought Harry before white lights flashed behind his eyes. Moments passed before he became aware of his surroundings. First thing he noticed was his forehead digging into one of the random rocks in his aunt's garden; then he realized he was staring down. At himself! This had to be one of those watchamacallits; an out of body experience. But how could this have happened? "Why can't I ever be normal?" he groaned and knelt to watch his hand pass through his own head.

"Because normalcy is overrated."

"You got that right." He froze, realizing that he had answered to a different voice instead of his own. He also became increasingly aware of the warm puff of air against his hair. Suddenly fearing what could possibly be behind him, he slowly turned his head in curiosity.

…and felt as though his jaw dropped to his toes.

How he could have possibly missed that was beyond him. Of course he had noticed himself first—he was just a bit self-centered—but to completely bypass a creature that was wrapped around his Uncle's house like a snake coiled around the branches of a tree? He had to be blind to miss that! The creature was indeed quite serpentine, but had drastic differences to that of your average snake. For one, it was over fifty feet long and its sides and underbelly had a light orange shade of scales. It also had legs! Its feet reminded him of Hedwig's feet; scaly as well, but with fierce claws. These talons clutched at the walls and roof of the house yet was causing no damage to it. And of course, there was its head.

…which was right in front of his face. It was sort of dog-like, a light orange-brown with hints of yellow and gold. It even had a mane, which was little more than a long strip of fur that ran the length of its body to its tail. And what was with its horns? They protruded up from its head in the spot where its ears should be; not to mention they were a good two feet long, the same length as its outrageous catfish whiskers.

"Tell me, young Potter, does my face fascinate you that much?"

"I'm not a potter," Harry found himself saying; fascinated he was actually replying to this…thing. "I mean, it's not my profession or anything. Who came up with this name anyway?" He was rambling out of nervousness, but he couldn't help himself.

He heard a deep feminine chuckling, like gravel soaked whiskey, and the creature rushed down towards him. What felt like a cool breeze sweep around him was really the snake-dog-bird…uh, thing coiling itself around him. "I have no idea, young…Harry. But I do believe you have some questions for me yes?"

Harry nodded, "Am I dead?" That was his main concern for the time being.

"Yes and no. I wasn't sure if you were worthy enough to see me on the spiritual plane, so I merely took your spirit out for a bit of a test-run." The boy looked like he was going to protest, so she quickly cut him off. "Next question please."

"Um…right. What are you?" He couldn't keep referring to it as well…it.

"I'm a lake spirit. The Chinese refer to my kind as dragons, but they're just delusional. And before you ask why I'm not in China, just believe me that when people say China is overpopulated…it really is overpopulated." She rolled her eyes at that; all the mortals with their endless buildings and pipes. Some spirits, like her, had to move on to other places since their homes were either dried up or destroyed.

"So…why me? And what's your name anyway?" Harry was very curious…in a sort of morbid way. After all, curiosity killed the cat. But he really wouldn't consider himself a cat person; Ms. Figg helped develop his dislike for the creatures.

"Why you? Why not? I was just passing through this area and saw a boy with a powerful magical core. And as far as my name, you may call me Hua-Ling," she paused to uncoil herself and nudged Harry closer to his temporary remains. "One of your kin is about to enter the house, so back inside your body."

Harry could feel himself being pulled down to his unconscious self, an almost frightening compulsion that felt like a severe form of the Imperious Curse. Naturally, he fought against it; he wanted to ask Hua-Ling one more question. "Will you stay with me?" He blurted out, struggling to come up with several reasons to make her stay. Number one being he didn't want to be alone, but that sounded way too childish so that idea was out.

"Stay? And just what can you offer me, young Harry? I only have a few more weeks to find a lake to claim as my own and call home." It was true. If she didn't find a new lair soon, other spirits would come and force her to leave. She wasn't near as old enough to fight them off.

"Uhh…ahh…um…" oh boy, this was getting tough. She was a lake spirit, but Harry had never been to any… Oh, geez. He was such a dunderhead. "Hogwarts!"

"Hog…warts?" That did not sound pleasant at all to Hua-Ling.

"It's my school. There's a lake right next to it and I don't go back for another few days. You can come with me then, right?" And keep me company, went unsaid. He was a guy; he couldn't just say that to a girl, same species or not.

The idea wasn't all that appealing to her, but it was better than nothing. She was still young by her kind's standards, and her elders did say that keeping one's self productive and entertained was better than suffering from boredom or hibernating the years away. "Very well, young Harry, I will stay with you. Now back inside your body you go!" She forced his spirit back into his body just as Vernon was only moments away from checking on Harry. "Get up!" she hissed to his now fully conscious body.

Harry was beyond disoriented, but that wasn't new to him so he shook it off. It was…different than the navel-jerking sensation from a port key and was a little worse than the sucked-through-a-rubber-hose feeling he got from side-along apparition. He could only describe it as being sucked in by his own pores in less than a second. Very strange.

"Boy!"

He snapped to attention. Uncle Vernon was probably coming to tell him to get inside and take a shower. All by yelling, of course. "I'm coming Uncle!" he called back while he put away the gardening tools. Feeling very alone, he searched for any sign of his new acquaintance. "Hua-Ling?" He whispered, hoping that he did not hallucinate the whole encounter.

"What a tiny room," her voice floated around him like a soft cloud of comfort. Harry was relieved that he had heard her, but was still apprehensive that she wasn't real.

"How am I supposed to communicate with you if I can't see you?"

"Good point. Stand still, please." Her raspy tone echoed around him before heat enveloped his body. He could almost see emerald flames dance and flicker before his eyes. Squinting, he could almost follow the source of the near-invisible fire up to the roof on the side where his room was located. And just like that, he could see her. She wasn't as solid-looking as before, but he could see her. He would have hugged her if he could, but then it would look like he was hugging the house. And Harry did not want to look any more 'freakish' than his relatives thought he was.

**A/N: Woot! Not bad for an intro chapter, eh? So Hua-Ling…why Chinese? Because I happen to be part Chinese! Curse my chinky eyes… lol. Her name, by the way, means 'Magnificent Dawn' or something close to it. And a spirit dragon? Oh, yes, I have been watching Spirited Away. Well, not really. My neighbor plays the song on the piano every day and I got inspired.**

**Go figure. XD**

**Also, in case some of you got confused:**

**"blah"**:Hua-Ling speaking normally

"_**blah"**_: Hua-Ling speaking mentally

"blah": normal

_blah_: normal thought

**any other italics is just emphasis on a word.**

**Reviews are welcomed. As are questions.**

**So until next time…**

**Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dear Lord, has it really been that long? Sorry for the long wait, but there's thing soul sucking vortex of doom called 'college' that insists on occupying my time. This chapter may be a little short…I'm still working out the details.**

**And yes, I did notice the randomness of some of Harry and Hua-Ling's moments, and so far I like it.**

_Magic Me Away_

_Chapter 2: Answers_

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Harry asked, wondering how Hua-Ling could possibly be even remotely comfortable with her head and front claws resting beside his bed while the rest of her body was curled around the house. The way she was now, she was practically like the Hogwarts' ghosts; it didn't bother her that there were solid objects through her body.

She shook her large head and yawned, "No." She'd slept in weirder positions before, so she had gotten used to it. "Go to sleep, Harry." She couldn't call him young Harry anymore, not after he asked her so politely not to.

An idea struck Harry as he leaned over the side of his bed to talk to Hua-Ling. "Um…if I can see you now, and I'm not dead, then what does that make me?"

"Oh, you're just a quarter dead."

Harry was off his bed and on his feet in barely in a second. "_Just_ a quarter dead?! What does that even _mean?!"_ He demanded of her.

"It means what it means," Hua-Ling replied as she slithered more of herself into the small room. "You were barely dead when you first heard my voice because of the Death Magic inside of you In order for you to enter the spirit realm temporarily, I had to make you half dead by pulling out your spirit. And since you pointed out that you couldn't see me when I returned your spirit to your body, I breathed mild purifying flames onto you, thus making you a quarter dead. Understand?"

He collapsed back onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut before he opened them to glare at the ceiling. What was with death and constantly following him? "So let me get this straight. I was already somewhat dead when we met, but now I'm even _more_ dead?" He struggled not to let his voice into a hysterical shriek because 1) it would wake up his family; and 2) guys did not shriek hysterically like a girl. It was not manly.

"Yep!" She said in such a cheerful tone that had Harry groaning and rubbing his hands over his face. He heard her yawn tiredly and bit back more of the questions he wanted to ask. "I blame Voldemort entirely," he muttered under his breath, knowing without being told that the 'Death Magic' within him came from the Killing Curse.

"What did Wa-wa-aawn-mart ever do to you?" Hua-Ling asked sleepily. She could have sworn the kid said he blamed Wal-Mart for everything. "With such low prices, how can you not smile?"

"_What?!_"

"Nothing," she chuckled and burrowed her head under the bed. "Goodnight Po."

Harry leaned on an elbow as he once again leaned over the side of the bed. "You're not calling me 'Po' Hua-Ling. Hua-Ling? Aw, come on! No one goes to sleep that fast!" But apparently she had since Harry didn't get a reply from her. Either that or she was ignoring him, and he had a feeling that it was the latter. "Fine," he gave up and pulled the covers over his head. "Night then."

"So I'm…dead?"

"For the love of…just drop it, Po!"

* * *

Harry was putting away the groceries he had just brought home. It was Thursday, so the Dursley's were out doing it is whatever they did. He put down the milk he was about to put in the fridge. "Why do you call me Po?"

Hua-Ling was perched on the table, expression annoyed with his questions. "You won't let me call you 'Young Harry' so I came up with a different name. Harry Potter sounds too foreign, so…Po. It fits."

"But…But Po makes me sound a like a…fat panda!"

Her whiskers twitched, "You know what pandas are?"

He didn't reply. Hell, of course he knew what pandas were! He'd been to the library as child, so why wouldn't he? But for now, he was just frustrated. He didn't understand this being partially dead business. He didn't even understand what Hua-Ling meant by the Spiritual Plane. Weren't ghosts on the Spiritual Plane? They were dead weren't they? But wouldn't that make everyone else a little dead too?

"Something on your mind, Po? Or are you really going to put the eggs in the cabinet?" She chuckled as he blinked rapidly and dropped the egg carton. Her tail whipped through the living room into the kitchen, just in time to catch the eggs; this only further confused the poor boy because he was sure that ghosts couldn't become tangible enough to do something like keeping a carton of eggs from smashing onto the floor.

Slamming down a box of biscuits onto the counter, Harry rounded on Hua-Ling, exasperated beyond belief. "That's it. I can't take it anymore until I know. What _are_ you?" Their first meeting didn't explain much other than the fact that Chinese styled dragons existed.

She sighed in defeat. Damn the boy for not accepting it all at face-value. Hua-Ling loathed explaining things, and you'd think that after all this time she'd get over it, but not her. "Since you seem to be easily distracted by me when I'm like this," her serpentine body twitched, "I'll make it easier on you." It was as if her body shattered and fell apart in a fall of translucent autumn leaves. What was left behind was an ethereal woman with cerulean eyes and a fall of what couldn't possibly be orange-brown hair. From where she sat by the table, her hair fell in a wild waves down to the floor. Her attire was simple, and yet so utterly distracting that Harry almost preferred her dragon form versus this one. All she wore was a silk black robe that reached the floor. Apparently, modesty didn't mean that much to her because Harry was guessing she was most likely naked… _No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

"So you _are_ human? Ow! Hey!" She stood to smack the back of his head. "What was that for? I was just asking."

"You can't even wait for me to explain? Sheesh. But yes, I _was_ human. Death tends to change such things, so I'm still alive but in another form."

"But if you're not dead, then why is your dragon form transparent like a ghost's and yet the form I see you in now isn't?" It was very confusing, but maybe… "Wait, is it because the dragon is in the Spiritual Plane but the way you are now is in the um…human world?" He could tell by the glint in her ocean eyes that he was right or at least close to the truth.

"Very good, Po." The tips of her fingers drummed out a steady, relaxed rhythm upon the tabletop. "You're right, of course. I'm very much alive in this world. Of course, other…people assume that just because I exist in the Spiritual Realm, must mean I'm dead."

"So…you've just been re-incarcerated?" His brows furrowed at her laugh. "What?"

"Reincarnated, my dear Po. But incarcerated is also quite accurate. Although my incarceration is more lenient than most," she added as an afterthought.

"But how come I can see you? Does that mean I can see other of your…errr…kind too?" He hoped not. Harry had enough problems what with school and Voldemort; he didn't need to be seeing ghost dragons on the off-chance. Way too disturbing for him.

"You can see me because I altered your soul a bit. I sensed plenty of Death Magic in you, but it was restrained by quite a number of runes. Why anyone would use Soul Magic on a child like you is baffling." The very discovery had sickened her to the core. "But no, you won't be able to see others. My fire changed your mortal make-up. Others of my kind can see you, but you can't see them. Your spiritual sight is restricted to only me unless I take you directly to the Spirit Realm." Or if he interacts directly with another spirit other than her.

"I…I think understand, but what do you mean my Death Magic was restrained? Was it because of the Killing Curse?" His gut began to twist and churn with sudden dread.

"Heavens no. by all means, it should have let loose the flood gates and unleashed your Death Magic to its fullest potential. Every wizard of witch is born with a natural seal on their Death Magic. Most never find out about it, and only a handful barely understand it. Your seal, however, was strengthened at a very young age…most likely after a near-death experience I believe." Hua-Ling was beyond upset, she was furious and rightly so. This child's magic had been tampered with, thus holding it back from fully developing. All magic was sacred, whether it was from Western or Eastern descent, magic was magic. To halt the very flow of it was blasphemous.

Harry wanted to break something. His heart and mind screamed that Voldemort was at fault, but deep within his soul, a small steadily growing kernel of awareness was whispering, placing all the blame on Dumbledore. Voldemort wouldn't have sealed his Death Magic; he was unable to at the time. And the only other wizard strong enough at that moment in time had to be the Headmaster. Harry had never felt more betrayed, not since Ron temporarily turned his back on him because of the Triwizard Tournament.

So lost in his thoughts was he that it took him a moment to notice the soothing pressure against his scalp. Turning, he found Hua-Ling on her feet and gently massaging his head. He quickly averted his gaze to avoid her eyes; those endless pools of blue and green saw far too much and it made him uncomfortable. "Th-Thanks for answering my questions," he mumbled as he leaned into her touch. "How…oh, bloody hell your hands are magic," he almost groaned from pleasure. Those delicate yet strong hands were doing wonders for the knots in his upper back. "Exactly how old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a lady's age, but I'm somewhere around three thousand years old, give or take a couple centuries."

Harry eyes widened impossibly and he felt his jaw drop to his feet. "But that's--"

"Boy!"

The blissful pressure vanished and Hua-Ling faded from sight, leaving Harry lonely and just a little bit disappointed. Rolling his shoulders, he straightened his back and held his head up high, "Coming, Uncle!"

**A/N: The ideas are still flowing in my mind so updating is kind of…blah. **

**Review please. And special thanks to Thousand Possibilities who's ideas have kicked my imagination into overdrive. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been putting this off long enough. Just remember, that no matter what other characters I draw into this story, it's still mainly a Harry Potter/Spirited Away Crossover. There's just going to be little surprise guests every now and then. And no, I do not own the guests either.**

**Just thought of something I once read before…still makes me giggle even now:**

**"Lemon chicken, in the terms of fan fiction, translates to sexually aroused poultry."**

**

* * *

  
**

_Magic Me Away_  
_Chapter 3_

There were few things that an ancient like Hua-Ling had grown to hate, since hatred was a feeling that was nearly forgotten after years of occupying herself with anything to keep her from losing her mind. But one of the few things she did hate was boredom. Boredom and old age did not go well together; especially when one lived--or rather, existed--as long as she. Three thousand years was quite a bit of time.

"Hua-Ling? Are you still here?"

Ah, there was her dear little Po. Poor thing sounded worried that she had left. She wouldn't of course; at least not without telling him first. Pushing back the fall of her hair from her shoulder, she phased through the walls of the kitchen to find Harry at the stove with an absentminded look upon his face.

"What ever is the matter, Po? You look lost in thought." She stood directly behind him, her hand on his shoulder, head tilted to the side with a curious expression. Harry turned his head to stare up into her eyes and held up what looked like Muggle post. A little confused, Hua-Ling took the mail from him and read the banking return address.

"This came for the Dursley's."

His tone was flat and unfeeling, so she remained silent.

"How come the Dursley's get their bank statements, but I don't? I don't understand…I'm fifteen now and I'm positive that all the spending I've done for school would've meant I'd receive a statement, right?"

Before she could stop herself, a low growl of dissatisfaction started low in Hua-Ling's throat. The boy had a point. She had spent a few days talking with him about his life and the details of the magical school he went to, along with the things he would buy in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. "Hmm, well perhaps the statements get sent to your guardians?"

He shook his head, "That's impossible. The Dursley's are my guardians, and if anything comes to the house by owl, they would have pitched a fit and I would have heard about it. I just don't understand."

"Wait," Hua-Ling was trying to remember one of their past discussions about the Wizarding world. "You said that Goblins run the bank, yes?" At his puzzled, but sure nod, her eyes brightened considerably. "I have a…friend. An obnoxious and overall spoiled friend, but a friend nonetheless who can help you. But first, why don't you finish cleaning up here, and then send Hedwig out with a message for your missing statements, hm? And as a precaution, I will escort her to the bank just in case."

While she let him finish his chores, she retreated to the upstairs bathroom; she needed a mirror and some space for what she was about to do next. But first, she altered her clothes to something much more modest; it resembled that of what barmaids back in the Renaissance would have worn, but with less drab coloring. It was merely layers of soft white and pale silver with matching white silk slippers. Normally, she loathed wearing such luxurious garments for a simple meeting, but in order to get her friend to even speak to her, she had to look close to her best. With a sigh, she forced a smile and whispered, "Goblin King, O Goblin King. How I wish you would allow me to pay you a visit."

A gentle breeze brushed her ear, as if whispering a delighted, "It would be my pleasure." And with a soft glow of light, Hua-Ling disappeared into the Underground.

_~*~_

Hua-Ling half expected to see Jareth lounging around on his throne as she was usually brought to the Throne Room, but imagine her surprise when it was remarkably empty. "Jareth?" She breathed his name as she walked around the room, searching for any sign of the wayward youth.

"SARAH!"

The lake spirit nearly jumped out of her skin from the barking tone of the Goblin King. What in the world..?

"GODS ABOVE--SARAH, YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Hua-Ling was truly confused. What mischief had her friend gotten himself into this time? As she walked closer to the door that led to the hall, she felt a small tug on the hem of her gown. Glancing down, she saw a goblin with a gap-toothed smile staring up at her.

"Sorry Missus, the King is a little preoccupied with the Queen today."

Queen?! Jareth had found himself a Queen?! "So the whelp has grown some," she muttered under her breath before nodding towards the goblin. "Thank you for letting me know. And you are..?"

"Knobbles, Missus! I'm in charge of following the Queen."

"I see. Then why are you in here instead of doing your duty and following said Queen?"

Knobbles covered his little mouth with a clawed hand and giggled. "Because Master let the Queen into one of his spell books, yes he did. Lady Sarah turned herself into a child again."

Hua-Ling then did something very un-ladylike; she snorted and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I was wrong, then." Conjuring up a comfortable chair, she seated herself across the throne and waited. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long because the soft pitter-patter of quick footsteps rushed by her and hurled itself into the throne.

"I cannot take it anymore! What was I thinking letting her stay here?"

"How amazing. The Great Goblin King obviously was not thinking clearly at the time."

She tried to keep a straight face while speaking, but failed miserably when Jareth merely glared at her. His disheveled appearance made him look like the little boy she remembered, making her giggle quietly before standing and approaching his throne. "I have a small favor to ask of you."

Jareth was still having a mental argument with himself, so when he heard her request, he snapped out an irritable, "What?!" At her disappointed gaze, he cleared his throat and tried again: "What is it you require, my Lady?"

With a flick of her wrist, the doors to throne room drifted shut and clicked as they were locked. Standing before him, Hua-Ling happily plopped herself down on the armrest of his throne and went right to work on cleaning up his disheveled state. The Goblin King knew better than to snap at her, so he stayed quiet while she spoke is soft, hushed tones. "There seems to be a problem with the business your goblins run Aboveground. I am currently…protecting someone who has not been receiving his bank statements." At his annoyed glare, she glared right back at him. "No, shush. Do not speak until I have finished. Yes, I realize I could have gone to the goblins there and discuss it with them, but I smell something rotten surrounding my ward. I'm not quite sure just what is going on, but I need your assurance that if I suspect something, the goblins Aboveground will let me investigate."

His eyes marginally widened in surprise. "You are asking me to use my authority to help you gain information?" He scoffed but gave her a small smile. "This…ward. You seem to be doing much for him. But I must ask why. What is it about this one that has captured your attention?"

Knowing she was short on time--even though time ran differently in the Underground--she gave a condensed version of her finding Harry and the problems surrounding the young mortal. It was when she got to the bit about finding blocks on his magic that Jareth became the menacing Goblin King that he was known for.

"You want my help? You've got it. I'll send one of my own--No, I will go myself if your suspicions have some merit to it. A pleasure seeing you again, my dear Nanny, but it seems I now have some matters to attend to."

_~*~_

When Hua-Ling returned, she was slightly surprised to see Harry staring at her with a letter in hand. Before she could open her mouth to explain, the mortal boy merely shrugged and called for his owl. "I've seen stranger things than this," he muttered as his owl flew into the room, "so I'm sure it's natural to see an Immortal Chinese Dragon Spirit step out of a mirror in the loo." His voice began to rise to an almost hysterical pitch, "I mean, that has to be perfectly normal right? Right?! Ow! Hedwig!"

Apparently she thought she wasn't the only one who thought the boy needed mental help since Hedwig flew in and nipped none-too-affectionately on Harry's ear. It didn't help that right when he tied the letter to his owl's leg, a large barn owl with mismatched eyes flew out of the mirror and landed on Hua-Ling's shoulder.

Harry fainted.

Hua-Ling rolled her eyes and gestured Hedwig to perch on her arm. "Come along, dear girl. We've got a bit of a flight ahead of us. And Zeus help me," she mumbled under her breath, "I haven't changed animal forms in a centuries." She brought both animals downstairs and out the back door. With a rush of magic, Hua-Ling winced as bones snapped and cracked, she hadn't done a true transformation in some time, so she wasn't as used to it as before. With a heavy sigh, her magic condensed her body into an equally mythological form as her natural one. It was something she picked up back in Ancient Greece.

A Stymphalian Bird.

Sure, the birds were known as man-eaters and just a bit on the wild side, but they were good company. Especially back when she was younger and more eager to cause unnecessary pain and terror. And she was sure Ares wouldn't mind assuming the form of one of his favorite pets; last time she checked, they were on relatively good terms. It wasn't like he was up and about enough to notice a more than large swan-like bird soaring the skies. Although the bronze beak and claws might give something away. Either that or the feathers made of iron that could be launched whenever she wanted to might not help either. However, this was one of her faster forms of transportation, and they didn't have much time until the Dursleys' return. With a frightening cry, she took to the skies, Jareth and Hedwig at her sides.

She pulled back a little in speed, and allowed Jareth to take the lead with Hedwig following behind him. Hovering in midair with her metal wings flapping, she pondered an idea. It had been so long since she flew like this that she decided to experiment a little. With a joyous cry loud enough to shatter glass, she dove straight down in a barrel roll, dropping low enough to the ground before spreading her wings, the momentum sharpening her iron wings to their fullest potential as the air beneath her swept her upwards. She didn't care that the tips of her wings scraped paint off parked cars or that her talons tore through the asphalt as if it was paper.

She heard the cries of a barn owl and a snowy owl and knew her fun had to be cut short. Rolling her eyes, she shot back up into the sky and winged her way alongside them to the Goblin Bank.

The two Immortals followed the snowy owl down what looked like a chute for birds, which emptied into a large room filled with cubicles. At each cubicle was a perch for an owl to land, and deliver its message. However, it was not a cubicle that they were heading for, but what looked to be the office of the Director of Gringotts.

Ragnok.

Jareth hooted quite happily, making Hua-Ling roll her eyes in disgust. He still acted like such a child. But she could understand his sudden burst of…glee. Last time he had checked on his goblins in the Aboveground was back when he was still a small child, and she was still his Nanny. That had to be roughly a century ago. My, my…how time flies.

Hedwig flew through the open window while Hua-Ling and Jareth opted for transforming to their human forms just outside the door. For the poor, hapless goblins walking by, it was quite a shock; sure, they'd seen Animagi transformations, but not transformations that involved their Ruler and an Ancient spirit. No, that was quite rare to see.

"Y-Y-Your Highness!" A frightened goblin pitifully stuttered and practically threw himself down at the ground to kneel before the rarely seen king. His action created a ripple of movement as all his fellow goblins immediately either threw themselves at Jareth's feet or respectfully bowed as low as possible.

Hua-Ling rolled her eyes and shoved her companion into the large office, muttering about how he shouldn't let any of it go to his head. To which he promptly replied, "Ah, but which head?" She retaliated with a well placed smack to his arm.

And this was how Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, saw the two Immortals whose power he felt before they even got inside. It wasn't quite what he was expecting. He tried to recall what his father used to say about the Goblin King, and most of it was utterly ridiculous. Although now, after seeing his first impression of his King, he was slowly starting to believe his father's words.

Clearing his throat to capture their attention, he politely asked, "How may I help you, my Lord and Lady?"

Jareth squinted down at his subject and broke out into a wide grin. "Gods above, you look just like Ryetok! How is your father? Ow!" He received another slap from his former Nanny; he knew she was disappointed in his behavior as a King. Hell, she had been disappointed in his behavior as a Prince! Scowling at her, he straightened his facial features into that of a cool and collected ruler of the Underground and replied, "My friend and I would like to know why Harry Potter has not received any of his bank statements. We are here as his representatives as he is currently unable to leave his home."

Ragnok's expression darkened considerably at his King's words. "I assure you, your Majesty. All statements regarding our client Harry Potter were sent to his Magical Guardian."

Hua-Ling blinked rapidly and stepped forward. "Pardon me, but Harry has a Magical Guardian? He told me his only guardians were his aunt and her family. And we checked if they received any owl post from this bank." A knot of dread was forming in the pit of her stomach; she knew foreboding when she saw it.

Ragnok continued his sour expression; it was not towards the King and his companion, oh no. It was towards whoever had failed to make the Potter heir aware of his financial status. And he knew exactly who it was too, but he had to make sure: "My Lady, his Magical Guardian should have become known to Mr. Potter immediately after his list of school supplies was delivered to him in his first year of learning."

"Just who," Jareth's voice dropped to deadly whisper, "is the boy's Magical Guardian?"

Ragnok gulped and tried to keep his voice steady. "Albus Dumbledore, sir."

_~*~_

The return flight to Number 4 Privet Drive was a long one.

It was just Hedwig and Hua-Ling, seeing as how Jareth decided to unleash his wrath upon the incompetence of his Aboveground subjects. He had demanded to see the original bank statements, and although every client's information was strictly confidential, the goblins could not disobey their King. What the two Immortals discovered nearly shattered Gringotts' foundations from just the rage-induced wave of power and magic alone. Dumbledore had been making withdrawals from the Potter Trust account--which is the account Harry only had access to since he was not yet of age--since Harry's first visit to the bank. At first it was just a few small withdrawals; a galleon here, a few sickles there, and couple dozen knuts to cover small costs such as quills and parchment. But over time, the small withdrawals were making quite an impact on Harry's Trust fund; however, it only went unnoticed because the main vault transferred a standard sum of moneys every year so that the Trust account never quite emptied.

But what was truly outrageous was what Dumbledore was really spending Harry's money on. The majority of it went to damages to the school, which the old coot claimed that Harry's money had to fix seeing as how the boy was responsible for most of it. The rest of the money was sent directly to Molly Weasley's personal vault. Apparently, she was to help guide and mold the Potter heir so he would be fit to marry her only daughter. Dumbledore's plan was to use the boy's money to fund Ginerva's dowry, making the money cycle straight back to Harry so that the manipulative old goat could use it later.

It was then that Jareth had a sudden idea. A truly ridiculous but clever idea. Since his and Hua-Ling's words were above mortal law, they could remove Albus Dumbledorkwad from his status as a Magical Guardian since they deemed he was unfit for the role. When Ragnok asked who they thought would be a more suitable guardian, Jareth merely smirked and snapped his fingers.

And in popped a highly irate and fully adult Goblin Queen…which of course had to be silenced upon entry since she ran straight for the King to kick him in the shin. Although she was quite puzzled when her usually hot-headed husband made no reaction except to take her in his arms and whisper everything that just happened into her ear. When he got to the part about his plan, everyone was more than surprised when the Queen slapped her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a teary kiss.

"Jareth, you deceitful bastard, I love you! Of course I'll let you illegally magically adopt him!"

_~*~_

Hedwig hooted to get Hua-Ling's attention as they reached the home of the Dursleys'. The ancient bird that flew beside her was flying on autopilot ever since they left the bank. The young owl could only guess why Hua-Ling was so distracted, but she was guessing that it must be something good. Her companion had nearly crashed into several buildings despite the aura of happiness she was currently radiating. It was as if there wasn't anything capable of raining on her parade.

Hua-Ling's cry of alarm shattered that illusion for the snowy owl.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy much? Eh, why not. This chapter is kind of…out there. I might finish the next chapter in the next 2 hours or so.**

**And kindly remember that most of my stories have an underlying tone of CRACK in them. For me, it works. If it's not your cup of tea, then enjoy my favorite stories list. That'll keep you entertained.**

**New rule: No reviews, NO NEW CHAPTER!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, stop your incessant pleading. I'm back. **

**Yes, I'm aware that it's not quite Spirited Away-ish yet. But it's getting there! Probably during or after this chapter. Oh, and another thing, this story will cross into some mythology, so bear with me. And yes, there's a reason for that later.**

**Disclaimer: Only thing that's mine is Hua-Ling and whoever else I come up with.**

**Enjoy.**

With their excellent eyesight, they could both see the swarm of cloaked figures with auras of death surrounding the house from all sides. With a shudder of magic, Hua-Ling fell from the sky in her human form-only this time she was clad in silver armor that molded to her torso and trailed down into a long white skirt sequined with runes to ward off evil. "Hedwig! Go back and get Jareth!"

Calling upon the Old Magic that she kept in reserve, Hua-Ling sent out a pulse of shimmering white light to drive off the Dementors that were arriving at the house in waves. The front door burst into splinters the second her aura hit it, followed by the walls as she ran up the stairs. Something wasn't right and yet it _was_ at the same time. Whatever was happening to Harry didn't feel quite_ wrong_, which thoroughly confused her. The door to Harry's room merely disintegrated at her presence, and what she saw within nearly stopped her heart.

Dementors flanked a cloaked figure who knelt beside Harry's obviously soulless body. The figure's hands were cupped around a glowing white orb-Harry's soul by the feel of it.

"Ah, Aunt _Nemesis. _So glad you could join us up here."

Hua-Ling flinched as though she was struck. She had not heard that name for herself in _ages._ Even her appearance flickered for a moment, revealing blue-black hair and midnight eyes before reverting back to golden brown locks and cerulean orbs. Thoughts and memories associated with that name flashed across her mind but she pushed it away.

"Persephone," she tried not to grind her teeth, "what do you think you're doing?"

The younger Goddess tossed Harry's soul into the air as if it were a mere toy. "Oh, nothing. Just tipping the balance a little bit more into Our favor." The smirk she gave her aunt told Hua-Ling all she needed to know. Dabbling in Harry Potter's life had greater consequences than she expected; his future now had an impact on both the Old Gods and the Spirit Realm.

Persephone flicked Harry's soul in Hua-Ling's direction, and stood beside her husband's servants. "Try to at least succeed at this, dear Aunt." And with an unnerving grin, she blinked out of existence.

Literally holding Harry's life in the palm of her hand, Hua-Ling fell to the floor on her knees from shock. She was definitely too old for these kinds of things. She had to come up with a solid plan and fast. What she had in mind for Harry had now changed drastically and would take a large amount of impossibility for anything to happen.

Luckily, she had plenty of impossibility on her side: Jareth and Sarah. The Fey were known for doing the impossible for they were creatures that could bend time and reality to their will. And speaking of time and reality…

A light bulb went off above Hua-Ling's head.

"JARETH!" She didn't have time for formalities, Hua-Ling needed him and his wife _now._ "Don't make me start with the cute names! Jare B-"

"Here!" A suspicious bubble floated through the open window and popped quite suddenly to reveal the Goblin King and Queen. The King looked quite frazzled whilst his Queen seemed amused. "What is it you need of me-Gods above! Is Harry dead?"

Hua-Ling's brow twitched in annoyance. "Not quite. Jareth, Sarah, I require a favor of the two of you. As you can see, Harry's spirit has become separated from his body. Normally, I could just place the spirit back into his body, but it's too late now." It had been handled by the hands of the Queen of the Underworld for who knew how long. "I need you to send Harry and I back five years in the Spirit Realm."

Sarah arched a brow. "I understand the time travel part-that's easy for Jareth to accomplish-but what do you need me for? All I can do is wish for things…Oh! I see now!" The former mortal clapped her hands in excitement. "You're planning on raising Harry during _that_ time, yes?"

The other immortal nodded and let Harry's soul lift from her fingertips towards the two Fey. Sarah reached for it first, cradling it in her palms and whispering kind and gentle wishes upon it. Their surroundings flickered and they found themselves in a bubble floating over a rushing river. Harry's little soul fell through the bubble and sank to the bottom of the river where it slowly began to grow and lengthen.

"See you yesterday," Hua-Ling said with a smile and followed after Harry in her dragon form.

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware it's quite short. I'm still working out the details but this is all I can put up for now until writer's block hits me again.**


End file.
